Ryu Bateson
Summary Ryu is the main character of Breath of Fire 2, and is a member of the dragon clan. He used to live in the town of Gate with his sister, then on a day when he went to visit a mysterious dragon that resided in the forest near his home, everyone in the town suddenly forgot who he was, and all of his family members have disappeared. With nowhere left to go, he and his new friend Bow decided to leave the town to find a new life. They entered a cave, which housed a demonic creature that nearly killed them, but spared them for other purposes. Many years later, Ryu works as a ranger doing any form of dirty work for a quick buck. That all changes when he tries to help his friend get scot-free from a robbery, and he sees that people have been turning into demons. He proceeds to travel the world to find whatever is the cause of this and stop it before it gets any worse. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Ryu Bateson Origin: Breath of Fire Gender: Male Age: Around his teens Classification: Light Dragon clan, the Destined Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Transformation, Breath Attack, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resurrection, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time to make it night time or day time), Non-Physical Interaction, can hurt Non-Corporeal beings, Dream Manipulation, can breathe underwater with Gills, Size Manipulation (can shrink himself and enter bodies with the Mirror), Healing, Danmaku, Smoke Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Zombification, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi Solar System level (Comparable to Bleu) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can outrun explosions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class Durability: Multi Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with dragon powers. Standard Equipment: various swords Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Guts:' Ryu's special skill. He charges enough energy to regenerate a good chunk of his health. The closer he is to a critical condition, the higher his health regenerates. *'Timewarp:' Ryu accelerates time to make the day go by faster. *'Cure 1/Cure 2:' Ryu heals himself *'Fire/Ice/Thunder Puppy:' Ryu turns into a baby dragon which deals elemental damage of his choosing on the enemy. *'Fire/Ice/Thunder Dragon:' Ryu turns into an adult dragon, which deals a much more powerful elemental attack on his enemy. *'Golden Dragon:' Ryu's ultimate form, he transforms into a giant dragon, and proceeds to rain down hundreds of blast that are non elemental to deal massive amounts of damage. *'Anfini:' Ryu resurrects any and all party members from the grave, even if their bodies were completely shattered and obliterated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Dragons Category:Breath of Fire Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 4